Datascape
Die '''Dataskape' (engels: Datascape) is geskep toe Koning Mickey die inhoud van Jiminy se Joernaal gedigitaliseer het om die geheimsinnige boodskappe wat daarin verskyn, op te los. Die wêrelde binne is vir die grootste deel dieselfde as hul ware eweknieë, wat Sora in die loop van Kingdom Hearts besoek het. Hulle verskyn in Kingdom Hearts coded, en die herhaling, Kingdom Hearts Re:coded. Storielyn ''Kingdom Hearts coded'' Die Datascape word geskep wanneer King Mickey Jiminy se joernaal digitaliseer om die geheim agter die geheimsinnige boodskap uit te vind. Terwyl die simulasie geskep word, verskyn fout blokke daarin. King Mickey besluit om Data-Sora te skep om die dagboek te soek en die foute op te los, en fokus op die monitering van die situasie vanaf 'n konsole in die kasteelbiblioteek. Vroeg in die simulasie trek Data-Riku in die geheim Mickey, Donald, Goofy en Jiminy in die datascape om die geheim te help oplos—maar onopsetlik bring hy Pete saam met hom toe hy op haar spioeneer. Hulle bly onbewus dat hulle ingebring is tot kort nadat die ondersoek van Wonderland se data voltooi is, wanneer die Biblioteek toegesluit word, begin Heartless te verskyn en Data-Sora stamp oor hulle. Terwyl Chip en Dale werk om kontak te maak met hul vriende in die simulasie, stel Pete Maleficent in kennis, en die twee gaan voort met 'n plan om die datascape te verower en die pad terug te neem na die werklike wêreld—'n hindernis wat Mickey en sy vriende gou agterkom, tot hul ontsteltenis. Nadat Data-Sora die ondersoek van Olympus Coliseum voltooi het, ontdek die span dat die skuldige Pete is, wat Data-Sora na Agrabah volg. Nadat die span hom opgespoor het, leer dit van Pete en Maleficent se planne vir die Datascape. Maleficent wat deur Pete se inligting die Datascape ontdek het, wil beheer neem in die hoop dat sy dan magte sal hê wat soortgelyk is aan die Boek van Profesieë om gebeurtenisse van die verlede te naboots. Hulle verwyder Data-Riku, wat alleen verantwoordelik was vir alle data in die joernaal, en geïmplanteerde foute. Data-Sora het na sy redding gegaan en het opgemerk dat die oorsaak van die fout uit Heartless gekom het, met herinneringe wat buite hom geïmpliseer is. Data-Sora verslaan sy Heartless en die Datascape is herstel. Net Data-Riku het sy herinneringe gehou terwyl Data-Sora alles van sy avonture vergeet het. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' Maleficent stuur Diablo na King Mickey om aan te toon dat sy Queen Minnie in gyselaar hou. En wanneer hy by die Disney-kasteel aankom, onthul Maleficent dat meester Xehanort haar vertel het van die sewe suiwer harte van lig en vereis dat die koning die Datascape oorhandig stel op om dit te gebruik om haar planne te bevorder. Later herinner Young Xehanort Sora van die tye wat hy in Traverse Town was. Hy verwys na die Traverse Town "in die datascape", hoewel dit onduidelik is wat Sora weet van sy data-eweknie en sy reis. ''Kingdom Hearts III'' Die datascape word verskeie kere genoem op naam in hierdie speletjie. In Twilight Town het Goofy daarop gewys dat Sora soos Data-Sora geklink het nadat hy oor die kennis van besering gepraat het. Nadat hy oor die virtuele Twilight Town geleer het, merk Jiminy daarop dat dit waarskynlik ook 'n datascape is. Karakters File:Data-Sora KHREC.png|Data-Sora File:Data-Riku KHREC.png|Data-Riku File:Data-Naminé KHREC.png|Data-Naminé File:Data-Roxas KHREC.png|Data-Roxas File:Shadow KHFM.png|Sora's Heartless Dataskape Wêrelde File:Dive to the Heart (Art).png|'Dive to the Heart' File:Destiny Islands KHII.png|'Destiny Islands' File:Traverse Town KH.png|'Traverse Town' File:Wonderland KH.png|'Wonderland' File:Disney Castle KHII.png|'Disney Castle' File:Olympus Coliseum KH.png|'Olympus Coliseum' File:Agrabah KH.png|'Agrabah' File:Hollow Bastion KH.png|'Hollow Bastion' File:Castle Oblivion KHCOM.png|'Castle Oblivion' Gallery File:Datascape 01 KHREC.png|'N Agtergrond sprite van die Datascape File:Datascape 02 KHREC.png|Nog 'n agtergrond sprite van die Datascape File:Symbol Datascape KHREC.png|Oorgang ikoon tussen Datascape foute File:Datascape KHREC.png|Die rekenaar om toegang te verkry tot die datawêrelde Kommentaar en verwysings }} Eksterne skakels Category:Worlds Category:Kingdom Hearts coded